


Aftermath

by DoctorBane



Category: Batman Arkham City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the Joker, Harleen is left alone with her thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this upsets anyone.

Harleen was miserable.

Mr J was dead. Bat-brain was still alive. And worse still, the police had done nothing to arrest him for killing her Joker. Oh sure, every time Mr J or her had killed some insignificant nobody, the police was on them like a ton of bricks. But now, the one time when Harleen wanted the police to do their job, would they do it? Nooo, of course not, the Joker was a dangerous lunatic who killed people for funsies, of course Batman had to kill him. It was understandable. It was realistic. It was... heroic.

At this last thought, Harleen barked out a brief noise, something like a laugh, something like a sob. It was hard to tell which. Then she started crying. Tears leaked from her eyes as she remembered something else.

A month previously, her monthly cycle stopped. She knew that she couldn't be having her menopause-she was far too young, and hadn't been getting the hot flushes-so she tested herself. When she looked at the pregnancy test, she was ecstatic. It was positive! She was going to have a baby! And, best of all, Mr J’s baby!

She wasn't sure how to tell Mr J the good news-after all; he’d never seemed that found of kids, what with him beating B-Man’s kid’s brains out- and he was also feeling very ill. She realised that if she were to tell him that she were pregnant with his child, it might upset him awfully. 

So Joker never found out that he was a father, and, as if to make matters worse, several days after her beloved puddin’ died, things took a nosedive into the shitter.

She woke up in the middle of the night, with the worst cramp she had ever felt in her life. It was like her period, only about four times worse than usual. And when she turned on the light, she could see blood everywhere. She was horrified-she had woken up bleeding several times whilst she was with Mr J, and for a moment she thought this was one of them-but then she felt something leaving her. It was a feeling that couldn't be explained. She felt the baby leaving her.

Over the next few days, Harleen went through loads of pregnancy tests. All negative. She looked at the crib in the centre of the room, with that Scarface doll painted to look like a miniature Joker, and burst into fresh tears.

Harleen wanted to die.


End file.
